Blessed' by a Demon
by Locke1
Summary: A light hearted story about a man and his life, how it all got... Blah, what am i talking about... it's a short light hearted story of Ranma and how his life ended up, with some help, and how he thinks of it...


When it comes to people, you can say that some people have all the luck, whether or not it's good or bad, it doesn't really matter does it? Of course, there is Ranma Saotome. He DOES have all the luck when it comes to people. No matter what people say, Ranma Saotome does have lots of luck when it comes to meeting people, the question is, whether or not if it is good or bad.

Shampoo, extremely well endowed, very good cook, extremely sexy, and when she wants, she can seem like the most innocent of any girl, so much that you'd want to seal her up in a steel box with cushions inside. Oh yeah, she also wants to do some not so innocent things with Ranma. Every man's dream come true? Maybe, except for few little facts, she turns into the things that makes nightmares, at least to Ranma, has an amazing quirk for being extremely spiteful, extremely possessive, oh and did I mention that she is a man hating Amazon that unless you beat her in a fight she will probably step on you with her heels and also will stop at nothing just to get better blood into her tribe?

Then there is Koda… actually lets not go there…

Ukyo, the cute one, not to mention well endowed too, one hell of an Okonomiyaki cook, understands much more about guys than any other girl would, and also very understanding about odd things. From Ramna's point of view, it would be pretty good too. Cute, cooks, understands him, best pick? Well, maybe, except she is often delusional about married life, extremely misunderstanding when it comes to other girl's infatuation with Ranma, and she's also a cross dresser who would probably ruin Ranma's reputation if they ever went out while Ukyo is wearing a Tux.

Then there is the 'widely approved' 'True Fiancée' Akane. Most desired girl in the school, check; Most kidnappings by princes because they want her to be their bride, check; extremely stunning smile, check; Not to mention, Most likely to let Ranma do what he wants in the future, check-ish? Seems nicer than the last thr… two? You wish, she cooks toxic waste, uses her super strength to hit him whenever she things Ranma is wrong, never listens to him even when he's telling the truth, and of course, in Ranma's own words, "You're SOOOO uncute!" which is enough reason for Ranma, apparently, to not marry her.

Good luck? Well yeah, he has hot girls chasing him left and right. Bad luck? Well… Yeah they'll all beat him to death in a heart beat if he even talks to a girl. So at the end, it really comes down to one thing.

What does Ranma Saotome think?

Of course, he doesn't know that he will meet with all these people. Right now, Ranma is just walking out of the China Sea, after swimming across it from Japan with his pop, and soaking in everything around him while trying to ignore everyone staring at them, or at least the back pack they are carrying.

"Son, why don't you go on ahead and set up camp, I'll walk around town and see if I can pick up any supplies.

"Yeah right… you're just going to go bar hopping."

"Just go, oh how the gods curse me for having such a disrespectful son!"

Ranma growled and started to head out of town with his eyes twitching, "Curse you my ass, I'm probably the one that has the curse."

This isn't part of the story that you are reading, but this leads to the beginning of the story that this story is really about…

Anyways…

"Ow!"

Ranma clutched his head as he fell onto the ground, "Ow…"

"Hey watch where you're going!"

Ranma winced and bowed, "Sorry…"

"You better be… geez, how hard is your head…"

"HEY!" Ranma yelled, "You can at least apologize to ME for not watching where YOU'RE going."

"HA! Like I'm going to apologize to you when it's obviously YOUR fault for bumping into me!"

Ranma looked up to and faced the person he bumped into, "Ah, whatever… Look, I said I'm sorry so I'm going now."

The girl frowned and stopped Ranma, "sorry…"

Ranma blinked and turned around, "It's ok…"

"I'm Fuuko."

"I'm Ranma."

"You're Japanese? What are you doing in China?"

"Oh dad's just visiting some guys he knows and dragged me along with him."

Ranma nodded, "Well, I have to go."

"Why don't I tag along for a while, you look like you might like the company."

"Yeah sure… why not?"

And the birth of a beautiful friendship is born…

"Oh and by the way, you owe me a favor for bumping into me."

"WHAT! YOU bumped into me too! So you owe me a favor too!"

"Hmph, fine, you do me a favor and I'll do you a favor!"

Umm… or not?

* * *

A 'does my muse love torturing me' fic…

**Curs… err… BLESSED by a Demon…**

Disclaimer: I own Fuuko ok… the rest? Let the lawyers handle who owns what…

* * *

"Damnit! We're even this time right!" Ranma yelled as he stomped down the street of Nerima.

A girl with light blond hair wearing a light blue t-shirt and jean shorts skipped up beside Ranma. She twirled around and stopped in front of him looking up at his face with her grey eyes, her nose almost touching his lips. She smiled cheerfully, "Sure, whatever you say Ranma…"

"FUUKO!"

Fuuko grinned infuriatingly, "I'll see you in a while."

Ranma sighed in defeat, "I'll never get rid of her…"

The sun shined brightly with a light breeze. The pigtailed boy walked contently down the street of Nerima with his eyes closed feeling the soft wind blowing, cooling him down from the sun, "Well, I guess it was kinda fun pulling the prank off with her… Now if only she would just leave me alone… I mean sure it was funny the first few times, but seriously… this is getting out of hand, it's like she's another…" Ranma shivered, "Let's not go there…"

The breeze blew a little harder. Ranma winced, "Geez… at least I have a Futon to sleep in these days…"

* * *

Nabiki pondered.

She held in her hand two photos. So she pondered.

**What to do… what to do…**

A grinned appeared on her face "The simplest plan is the best of plans."

So with the two photos in her hand, she walked confidently towards the dojo where her victim is.

"Oh Ranmaaa"

Said person groaned as soon as he saw the 'I know something you don't want me to know' look, "Excatly how much money do I have to give you until you will stop bribing me?"

Nabiki placed a finger on her cheek in thought, "Hmm, probably until you stop screwing up."

"What is it this time…" Ranma muttered dejectedly.

"Hmm, I wonder what THIS is." Nabiki grinned and thrusted one of the two photos into Ranma's face.

Ranma sweated, "Umm, a photo of a girl standing in front of a guy, who is not me, in an extremely normal way?"

"Bzzt! WRONG!" Nabiki said cheerful before taking the second picture and thrusting it into Ranma's face, "and I wonder what THIS is."

Ranma sweating even more, "Umm, a photo of a girl laughing and holding the guy so that she won't fall on the ground… in a normal way?"

"Ranma… you know what I see?" Nabiki said in her lazy voice, "I see a beautiful GIRL smiling and about to kiss YOU! And the same beautiful GIRL hugging YOUR arm and laughing happily."

"N-now… how do you know it's me." Ranma said stupidly.

"What I want to know is, how much YOU would pay me to keep these pictures a secret."

"Umm, nothing 'cause you're the nicest person there is in the world and wouldn't make my life harder than it is now?" Ranma said giving Nabiki his puppy eyes.

That is to say, he tried, but the puppy eyes never did work for teenage guys, especially MACHO teenage guys.

"Nice try, it'll be five thousand yen a picture." Nabiki said wiry, "Now or never…"

Ranma grumbled and forked out ten thousand yen.

"Hmm, wonder who she is…" Nabiki muttered to herself, "A new fiancée?"

Ranma blinked, hearing what the middle Tendo muttered, "Nabiki, don't look for her, or try to dig up anything about her, trust me."

Nabiki smirked, "Oh don't worry about little old me; I can handle myself quite well."

"DON'T dig for stuff about her, or else something bad will happen."

"Is that a threat Saotome?"

Ranma sighed, "No, I'm telling you, if you did anything wrong, even the slightest mistake, even I can't help you."

Nabiki blinked, "I'll take that into consideration…"

"Don't even think about it…"

* * *

Nabiki frowned as she lay on her bed and stared at the picture of the girl staring at Ranma with a smile she is holding over her head, "Who are you… why would Ranma be scared of you…"

She dropped her arm and continue to stare forward, "Well, Ranma might be scared of whatever she can do, but Cologne would be able to help me, I mean she's a better fighter right?"

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms. Tendo, I wouldn't be able to help you." Cologne said and shook her head.

"But-"

"I am almost afraid to admit this, but Ranma has grown quite powerful after all that has happened to him during his stay in Nerima," the Amazon Elder said with a sigh, "While I am still more skillful than Ranma, I only win because of experience that he does not have; and if Ranma would admit defeat that easily without damaging his ego, I'm afraid the little advantage I have over him will be useless against a foe like that."

Nabiki growled, "I hate not knowing everyone that comes into town."

Cologne chuckled, "You'll have to learn to accept not knowing sometimes. Maybe if you ask Ranma, he'll tell you?"

"Yeah right…" Nabiki snorted, "Like he would tell me about a person that can beat him."

"True…"

"Well, I'm going back home," Nabiki said giving a small wave, "Thanks for the Ramen Cologne."

Cologne nodded and watched the middle Tendo walk out of ear shot, "You can come out now Ranma."

With a swish, Ranma dropped from the ceiling of the Cat Café and landed beside the Ancient Amazon, "Saotome cling to the ceiling technique, always gets them," Ranma grinned arrogantly, "I guess you'll want to know who she is huh?"

"That would be great," Cologne said nodded, "But I suspect you won't tell me?"

The pigtailed martial artist nodded, "Well, whatever you do, don't try to mess with her ok? Not that I don't want to see you get beaten up and all that, but, just don't…"

"Very well, I'll warn my grand daughter not to do anything rash." Cologne said with a nod, "By the way Ranma, what IS she to you?"

Ranma tilted his head and scratched his neck, "It's… complicated…"

"Well, maybe I'll find out later?"

"Maybe later…"

* * *

Ranma stared out into the rain from the porch. It's been three months since his last encounter with Fuuko. His face contorted in concentration as he watched the rain dropped rapidly on the koi pond leaving hundreds of circles that faded just as quickly as they appeared.

"I have a bad feeling…" Ranma muttered to himself, "and ever since that time, my bad feelings are always right…"

He continued to watch the rain pour from the sky wordlessly and wonder when another prince would swoop down and kidnap Akane, "Or maybe I'll get splashed with cold water and the prince will kidnap me instead."

* * *

"Grrr… he better appreciate this… or else I am SOOO going to blow his martial artist ass all the way around the world…" A figure muttered, carrying a large pack. Light blond hair hung over her face as water dripped from it. Her grey eyes stared irritably at the house in front of her.

The Tendo Residence.

"Well, if he doesn't appreciate this, at least his other surprise would." Fuuko said putting on her cheerful smile before pressing the door bell.

"Ranma! Can you get the door? I'm in the middle of something" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"No problem Kasumi!" Ranma yelled back and jogged towards the door, "Who would be visiting here in the middle of a storm."

Ranma scratched his head in confusion. Akane has gone to her friend's house for a sleep-over birthday party and Nabiki is attending a University seminar for the business program. Happosai had managed to drag Soun and Genma on a training trip two days ago and wouldn't be back for another three.

**Or at least I hope they won't be back for another three days** Ranma thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Hi Ranma!"

Ranma blinked owlishly before shaking his head, "FUUKO!"

Fuuko grinned cheerfully, "Hi"

"Geez! You're soaking wet! You're going to catch a god damned cold, Geez, come in and get rid of that wet jacket. God you're soaking wet. Damnit Fuuko! If you get sick, your old man is going to hand my ass to me…"

The blond girl watched with an amused smile as Ranma dashed out of the room and came back in with a panicked visage holding a towel, "Here… geez, look at you, you're lips are all blue…"

"It's nothing Ranma…" Fuuko said with a blush on her cheek as Ranma rubbed the towel over her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"Ranma… Who was at the door?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"Just a friend Kasumi; can you make dinner for one more," Ranma called back, "If it's not too much trouble I mean."

"Well, I hope it isn't another rival or fiancée of yours," Kasumi replied in her cheerfully calm voice, "Akane would be quite mad."

Ranma sweatdropped, "Yeah, she would be… wouldn't she?" Ranma turned back to Fuuko who is wrapping herself up with the towel, "Well, what brings you here?"

"What do you think?" Fuuko threw the towel aside and grabbed her backpack, "I'm here to do you a favor!"

Ranma groaned, "Fuuko… why don't we just call it-"

Fuuko pouted and placed her left index finger over Ranma's lips, "Don't talk, just let me show you what I got."

Ranma raised both his hands in surrender and sighed, "So?"

"Tada!" Fuuko pulled out a plastic bottle with water inside.

"And this is supposed to be?" Ranma looked at the bottle skeptically.

Without a warning, Fuuko splashed Ranma with the water inside the bottle.

"HEY! What did you do THAT for!"

Fuuko grinned and placed her hand over Ranma's chest.

Ranma blinked and looked down at Fuuko's hands.

She grinned.

He grinned.

"How…"

Fuuko frowned, "Is that all you're going to say? I almost got cursed trying to get his for you, you know."

"Oh my god…" Ranma gasped and held Fuuko by her shoulder, "Do you know HOW many times I would die if you got yourself cursed!"

Fuuko giggled, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Damnit Fuuko! You KNOW you don't grow up like us humans!"

Fuuko huffed, "Well, you owe me a favor now!"

"WHAT! No WAY I owe you a favor! It's one favor for one no matter how big! You said it yourself!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh trust me, you owe me a favor." Fuuko said enigmatically, "I'm sure you'll find out after dinner."

* * *

Dinner came and pass, but not forgotten as Ranma placed his hands over his stomach and sighed happily, "Man, Kasumi, that was the best meal EVER!"

"Ranma! Why aren't you helping with the dishes!" Fuuko growled thrusting a heap of dishes towards Ranma.

"Oh, don't need to worry about it Fuuko," Kasumi said waving her hand, "I can take care of the dishes myself."

"And you call yourself a man." Fuuko said with a smirk, "Leaving a girl to do all your dirty work."

Ranma was about to retort when Cologne jumped from the outer wall of the Tendo Residence and onto the porch, "Good Evening."

"GAH!" Ranma jumped back and clutched his chest, "Don't DO that!"

Cologne sighed, "I'll miss doing this…"

Fuuko smirked, "Well, this is when you admit that you owe me a favor Ranma."

The pigtailed boy blinked, "Why? The old ghoul came over… big deal…"

"This young lady here managed to absolve your marriage with Shampoo Ranma." Cologne said with another sad sigh, "I'll miss this place…"

"Fuuko… what did you do." Ranma said to the blond girl who is polishing her nails on shoulder of her shirt.

"Oh, just this and that." Fuuko gave Ranma a wink and walked towards the outer wall, "Well, I'll see you later Ranma. Be back to collect that favor."

Ranma and Cologne watched as Fuuko jumped over onto the wall and walked away.

"So… what DID Fuuko do this time?"

Cologne shook her head and didn't answer, "I never would have imagined you'll know someone like her…"

"…"

"Hard to imagine she can destroy the whole Amazon nation."

Ranma snickered, "Fuuko? Maybe in a thousand years…"

"You mean I've been bluffed." Cologne deadpanned.

"Oh don't be mistaken," Ranma said shaking his head, "SHE can't destroy the whole Amazon nation, it's her father…"

"I don't understand…"

"All she has to do is sit in the middle of your village and cry for her dad and Fuujin will come running and 'protect' her little girl." Ranma said flatly, "Why do you think I never hit a girl even if it's just a sparring match…"

"The daughter of the wind demon…" Cologne groaned.

"Wind god… well… demon is close enough…" Ranma muttered.

"Tough luck Ranma…"

"Why can't I get rid of her…" Ranma grumbled while holding his head.

"Well… at least she is getting rid of your fiancées for you." Cologne said with a chuckle, "It's been nice teaching you Ranma."

"Why can't I get rid of her…"

"I'll leave you here to think of that yourself." The Amazon Matriarch chuckled some more and headed back towards the cat café.

* * *

So what does Ranma think about his luck with people? Does he have good luck? Does he have bad luck? This isn't a question that should be asked to a Ranma who is still living in Nerima, but to a Ranma who is another nine years older, the answer would be quite definite.

"DAMNIT! I have the WORST luck with people!"

Like I said… quite definite…

"Great… first I get fired from my teaching job because that hot shot dojo owner think I'm upstaging him. Then he blames me for making half of his class leave because he fires me, THEN he makes me pay for HIS hospital fee just because he tried to attack me from behind and I defended myself, and to top it off, I'll need to go to the stupid court just so I don't need to pay for his stupid hospital fee…"

Ranma, age 25, the rising starof the martial arts commun-, excuse me,grumbled to himself as he opened the door to his small apartment, "The only thing that's going to make today worst-"

"Hi Ranma!"

"Fuuko…" Ranma sighed and stared at the blond girl grinning at him with the same grin, wearing a short jean skirt and a black t-shirt this time "Why are you laying on my bed?"

"Mmm, it's comfortable?" Fuuko said giggling, "You have to lighten up! You humans get stressed out so easily."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "I think it's because of you demons making my life more stressful."

Fuuko glared at Ranma before putting on her smile again, "You're such a kidder."

"So, what is it this time…"

"I owe you a favor!"

The pigtailed man sighed again before sitting himself on his bed beside where Fuuko laid, "Look, Fuuko, you cured my curse, got rid of all my fiancées, made sure all my rival won't bother me again, you let me learn martial art moves that I'd never dream of learning, and you even let me live my life like I want to. There isn't a thing you can do to help me even more ok? I mean I know my life won't be good all the time, or else that would be a boring life right? So can't you just call it even?"

Fuuko stared at Ranma with a soft smile on her face, "There's still something I can give you…"

Ranma turned his head and gave Fuuko a flat stare, "Oh really."

Fuuko suddenly shot up and gave Ranma a peck on his lips, "There, you get to kiss a demon!"

Ranma stared at Fuuko incredulously before starting to laugh hysterically.

Fuuko giggled along with Ranma. The two laughed lying on Ranma's bed for what seems to be hours before sobering up again. The blond demon giggled slightly laying on the right side of the bed, her head facing the toe side. Ranma chuckled laying on the left side of the bed, facing the same way, "Thanks Fuuko…"

"Well, I guess we're even now…" Fuuko said, smiling sadly.

"Hey Fuuko…"

"yeah?"

"I owe you a favor." Ranma said plainly, "Make sure you come back to collect later ok?"

Fuuko blinked, "Wha?"

Ranma grinned the same grin Fuuko does, "There's one favor I'll never be able to pay back, because to me, it's worth a million favors…"

"Ranma?"

"You were my friend… a true friend. You risk cursing yourself, you would risk your own neck for me, and you're always there when I'm feeling down." Ranma said continue to grin happily, "That's a favor and debt that I'll never be able to pay."

Fuuko rolled over and gave Ranma a hug, "Thank you…"

"I take back everything I said." Ranma whispered.

"Oh?"

"I do have good luck with people," Ranma said, "It's just that all my luck was spent on you…"

"You know, normally people would say knowing a demon is a bad thing you know." Fuuko said giving Ranma an odd look.

"Well, most people aren't blessed by a demon."

And so, the question is answered, does Ranma have good luck with it comes to people? No, he doesn't, he just have good luck when it comes to supernatural beings that would normally make a person's life hell.

"You know, maybe I should take that attract bad stuff curse off you…"

"What did you say…"

"Well… you know when we first meet? I accidentally put that curse on you…"

"FUUKO!"

"Alright alright!"

Well… ok, so maybe she did make Ranma's life hell… but… Ah hell… I give up…

* * *

Well I can't, and won't, grind out another chapter of DotM by Christmas so I figured, what the heck, lets make a light hearted fic for the holidays since I've been writing lots of sad fics lately. So there you have it!

One of my pre-readers says I should make this into a short series, while I do agree with him, I don't think I have the time or brain power to do that, but I'll probably come back to this to turn it into a short series after I'm done with Fear and whatnot…

Like it? Suggestions? Comments? Hate mails? Offers of sins of the flesh if you're a hot babe? Or you just want to give me a wide screen TV in the spirit of the holidays, E-mail me or just use that nifty button down there!

And of course, most importantly MERRY CHRISTMAS!! And hopefully a new year filled with good tidings… (Or at least good report card marks for those of us still in school)


End file.
